<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Size Matters by one_last_time</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000411">Size Matters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_last_time/pseuds/one_last_time'>one_last_time</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, M/M, Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slut Shaming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:42:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_last_time/pseuds/one_last_time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex noticed something about Hank one day swimming, and can’t it out of his mind. So he takes action.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank McCoy/Alex Summers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Size Matters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Porn without plot. The tags really say it all, so if you don’t like, don’t read. Positive feedback, but negative comments will be deleted. This is just for fun, so your negative opinions will do nothing, but positive feedback will probably cause me to post more.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s all Ravens fault. That is what Alex would say if anyone, literally anyone asked how it began. When Charles and Erik had come and got him from solitary, brought him to the CIA compound, he had a few ideas of how things were going to go. One, while they said that they wanted him because of his mutation, he knew that was a lie. People always thought it was a gift, until they saw the destruction he caused. And two, they would find out that he was gay. Homosexual. Whatever. And then that would be it. No matter how freaky someone’s mutation was, he was an even bigger freak.</p><p>Which was why when he saw the lean, blue eyed scientist for the first time, his automatic reaction was to tease, pull pigtails so to speak. Because if he couldn’t get close to the man, no one would see how much of a freak Alex truly was, lusting over someone his same gender. Also, because the boy seemed to take his mutation so damn seriously, and Alex would have killed for something so safe, so lovely.</p><p>But he didn’t expect Raven to snap back. “Well you know what they say about guys with big feet. And yours are kind of small”.</p><p>In that sentence she had gotten truly to the one thing that had made him the most self-conscious his whole life. He hasn’t realized it at first. In elementary, middle school he was about average. But then high school rolled around, and suddenly he was on the football team. Not only was he suddenly the freak who got off looking at the lean muscular bodies of his fellow teammates, he finally had the chance to compare so to speak. And while the other boys had grown once they reached puberty, he had remained barely 2 inches long, not even a handful. </p><p>He could probably blame it on countless foster parents who never gave him enough to eat, so his body never fully developed. But the truth was he was small, and no matter what, he couldn’t get any bigger.</p><p>But not only did that once comment light something deeply personal, it grew his attraction to Hank. Now, where ever he went, eyes on the Bozo.</p><p>They had been at the house, no mansion that was no house, for a little while when Raven suggested a swim day. </p><p>“Come on Hank! I promise it’ll be fun!” So they all trudged out to the lake in various shapes of undress, Sean and Raven splashing into the water with a fervor, while Alex waded in slowly. Hank elected to sit on the side of the pool, determined to continue his reading.</p><p>For Alex’s angle, he could see the light abs on Hank glistening lightly in the sun as he stretched back. The length of his legs as they ran down from loose trunks that he wished were just a little bit tighter. And lightly muscular arms attached to long, large hands with lean fingers that flipped through page after page. Those arms could hold Alex down. Push him into the dirt, one hand holding his hips to the ground while the other pulled his hair. Or one long hand wrapped around his neck, choking off his air supply while the other pulled his ass up, forcing, one, two, three fingers into Alex, making him take it.</p><p>He let out a chocked off moan, sinking deep into the water to hide his obvious erection. So distracted with himself that he failed to notice Sean and Raven’s attack on Hank, until a strangled yelp came from the older man as he was thrown into the water, and came up sputtering, shaking his head to clear the water.</p><p>He grumbled at the other two, who poked back. Alex would have joined, but that was when he noticed IT. In all the confusion, Hank’s loose swim trunks had gotten wet, clinging to his tight ass, but also his cock. And what a sight. Alex let out a strangled moan. Just looking at the outline of the thing was a sight. </p><p>Probably 10 inches long, and 3 inches round, and that was soft. It curved off to the right, and it was beautiful. Alex took one last lingering look at the beautiful muscle, thick cock, before taking off towards the house. He had to take care of himself now, otherwise he was going to make a fool out of himself in front of everyone. He could hear everyone else’s questions as he stalked away, but ignored them, missing the hurt expression on Hank’s face.</p><p>He pulled the bathroom door open viciously, running the water hot. Pulling his swim trunks down, he grabbed the lube from the vanity. Normally he would prep, but he needed something to take the edge off. Eagerly, he ran two finger tips over his hole, teasing lightly, then moaned as they sunk deeply in. He thrust back onto his hand, then forward into the palm of his other one, enjoying the friction.</p><p>He imagined how it could play out. Hank was offended that Alex had left early, he came into the bathroom to confront him. He ripped open the shower curtain, to reveal Alex pushing himself wide open.</p><p>“Is this why you left early?” He would growl. Alex would try and pull his hands free, get away, but Hank would grab his wrist, control the fingers inside of him, forcing him to fuck himself on his own fingers.</p><p>“You were such a slut? Saw my dick and needed more so you tried to take care of it yourself?” He pulled the hand out, replacing it with three of his long fingers. Alex moaned roughly, thrusting back desperately, feeling every inch a slut. </p><p>“You need this huh baby? Need a real man to come and take you? That tight ass needs to be filled, because your tiny little cock can’t do anything, can it? You need a real man to take that needy ass don’t you.” He would remove his fingers, swiftly replacing them with his cock.</p><p>Alex would try to buck back, feel the burn. “Yes please, Hank! I need your big cock, so much better than mine, makes me feel so good!” </p><p>And then maybe Hank would slam his face against the wall, holding his chest and face towards the wall, pulling his hands over his head so that he couldn’t jerk off, and so that his hips were jutted out, just a tight hole for Hank’s use.</p><p>“That’s it baby, your my slut now. Your going to let me do all the work, and then your going to cum untouched right on my cock little slut. You got that?” He pulled his hair tightly. Alex nods eagerly, and Hank thrusts in roughly, pounding over and over.</p><p>Tears threaten to spill out of his eyes as Hank hits his spot over and over again, his tiny dick flapping uselessly as Hank uses his body like a toy. Every nerve ending feels like it’s on fire as Hank takes one hand back to smack his ass with every thrust, and he’s moaning shamelessly, a whore in heat as he cums, back arched and cock untouched.</p><p>In reality, he opens his eyes to see his cock spurt valiantly, letting a tiny amount of cum loose to cover his fingers. He pulls his other hand out of his ass, and his hole clenches needily at the loss. Fuck. This little crush was getting out of hand.</p><p>He finished washing up, avoiding everyone on his way back from the shower. From that point on it became abundantly clear. He needed Hank, needed to become his toy. At least he needed to try. Worst comes to worst he fails, but best case he gets that, that Beast to himself.</p><p>So as they trained, Alex did all he could to get closer to Hank. During the day, tease him relentlessly, calling him Bozo and nerd. But when they weren’t training, he would pull on his tightest jeans, make his way down to the lab, and hang out with Hank. He would drop something every time, making sure his ass was pointed upward in an enticing manner. He would brush up against him, back to front so that his ass would rub up against his cock. Sometimes he would play music, dance filthily, hips grinding with no abandon.</p><p>Hank was clearly flustered, and Alex was thrilled. Then Cuba happened. When everyone else saw Hank, he could guess what they were all thinking. Raven and Erik, thrilled with another visible mutant. Sean and Charles, probably a little afraid, but in awe. Moira just afraid. But Alex, fuck he was so turned on. </p><p>In those tight yellow pants, he could see Hank’s heady bulge. If he was big before, he was massive now. Probably 6 times Alex’s size. And the rest of him was bigger too. Large paws, thick massive fingers. Muscular arms that bulged in tight leather, thick thighs that flexed easily. He wanted to just get down on his knees and present like a dog in heat. If Hank could fuck him well before, now he would RUIN him. </p><p>And they went to that beach. Raven and Erik betrayed them. Moira hurt Charles. They were abandoned. It took some time, but they got home, and they began to recover. With Charles and Sean working together in their recovery, Hank and Alex had more time together then ever. And Alex abused that time.</p><p>What was before teasing, was now straight seduction tactics. He would wander around the lab shirtless. At night he would bump into Hank in only his tight boxer briefs, bending over to the lowest shelf to get something that doesn’t exist, rubbing his ass shamelessly against Hank’s crotch.</p><p>It all came to head the day that Alex sat in his lap, all tight jeans and sweet seductive smiles as he pretended to look at what Hank was doing on the table.</p><p>“What’s up Bozo?” He smiled coyly.</p><p>“Alex, what are you doing?” Hank sputtered, fluster at the young boy in his lap, trying to push him off.</p><p>“Just wondering what your doing, Beast,” he purrs, pushing his ass back filthily.</p><p>“Alex, you need to stop that” Hank was flustered, trying to hold his hips still, but only accomplishing moving their bodies together.</p><p>“Stop what Bozo? I’m just sitting here.” He tries to give his most innocent expression. Hank huffs, but says nothing, letting Alex continue to perch as he tries to go back to work, but Alex wiggles in his lap again.</p><p>“Alex, stop that!” He huffs in annoyance, one strong hand pushing into Alex’s chest in the hopes of calming him down. Alex let’s out a soft groan. And looks at Hank challengingly. </p><p>“Or what Beast? What will you do to me?” He smirks coyly. And then the damn breaks. Hank heaves him up, and with one thick arm, pushes all the papers off the desk. He pushes Alex down by the hair, so that his ass hangs over the desk, and with one sharp movement, brings his large paw down to smack Alex’s ass over and over again.</p><p>“You think your so clever Alex, trying to seduce me.” His hand becoming heavier, Alex panting in lust with every successive snap. “Running around into nothing, throwing that sweet tight ass of yours all over the place like the shameless whore you are. But what I don’t get is why? Why me?” He questions, slowing down his spanking to rub at one ass check. Alex doesn’t answer quickly, so he hits again, “Answer me slut?”</p><p>Alex groans, face down still. “Your cock.” He murmurs lightly.</p><p>“What was that slut?” He pulls Alex’s head back by his hair.</p><p>“Fuck Beast, I said your cock! I saw it, and it’s so big! I need it in me, need to feel it stretching me open! Fuck!” He whimpers needing more.</p><p>“Well in that case,” Hank runs his claw back down, and with one sharp pull, rips first the jeans clear off, then the boxer briefs. Now Alex is hanging over the desk, ass exposed.</p><p>“Stand up baby, let me see that slutty body you’ve been whoring out the past few days”</p><p>Alex stands up on shake legs, and sticks out his ass for Hank to look at, before turning around showing him his front.</p><p>Hank moved so fast, coming up in front of him, sinking to his knees to inspect his cock. One large paw comes up to cup him, and Alex’s whole cock is completely enveloped in his large warm palm, Hank not even needing his fingers to hold him.</p><p>Roughly he starts to jerk him off. “Is this why you want me cock baby?” Alex moans wantonly. “Your cocklet is so tiny, you need a real man to come and fill you up?” He’s nodding along in lust, not even caring what Hank is saying. “I’m so much bigger than you baby. Fuck your so tiny, I bet you can’t even cum more than a few seconds. Tiny little slut who needs his ass filled, right baby?”</p><p>With that he turns Alex around, forgetting his cock, and buries his face in between the boys milky legs, pulling his butt cheeks apart to find his small twitching hole. Without abandon, Hank licks around the rim, thrusting his tongue in harshly. Alex moans like a whore, pushing his hips back. </p><p>“Please Hank, more!”</p><p>Hank stood up, bending Alex over. “Are you sure you want this Alex?”</p><p>“Yes, Hank! Please!” He pushes back onto the hand playing lightly with his hole.</p><p>“You tell me if you want to stop. Got that slut?” Hank smacks Alex’s ass lightly.</p><p>“Please Sir, I need your cock. Please!”</p><p>Hank lines himself up with Alex’s tight, twitching hole, and pushes in with one thrust. Alex’s back arches’ violent. His hole has never been stretched so much, his rim quivering as Hank pulls out slowly, before thrusting in again deeply.</p><p>He keeps a steady slow pace at first, enjoying watching way that Alex’s rim has to stretch obscenely to fit him, the way his large paw cover tiny human human hands, and the way he completely enveloped Alex’s body with no effort. Then he hits something deep within Alex, and the boy is quivering with every movement, Hank’s thrusts pushing him forward violently.</p><p>He’s basically panting at this point, his throat letting out tiny little whimpers every time Hank hits his g-spot, drool hanging out of his mouth, sweat pouring out.</p><p>“Hank, please!”</p><p>“Please what baby?” He thrusts in roughly, nearing his own breaking point.</p><p>“Please Beast, let me cum? Please let me cum!”</p><p>“Only if you do one thing for me baby.”</p><p>“What?” He pants out, so on edge but not able to let go yet.</p><p>“Let me come in your tight slutty hole. Can I do that baby? You’ll let me cum in you?”</p><p>“Please!” With that Hank pulls one hand down to jerk Alex’s tiny cock, while the other one wraps around his throat. He sinks in deeply, and releases within Alex’s tight hot heat.</p><p>“Fuck!” Alex chokes out breathlessly as Hank’s paw continues to stroke roughly.</p><p>“That’s it baby, let me make you feel good. Cum for me baby.” With that Alex let’s put a choked moan, and his little cock blurts out the tiniest amount of cum that Hank has ever seen.</p><p>“So cute baby, your little cocklet is so cute.” he says, as Alex watch him with blurred eyes as he raises one massive paw to his mouth, licking the boys cum off in a swift motion.</p><p>Alex’s eyes are glazed, and he feels completely blissed out. Hank scopes him up, and takes him out of the lab, laying the blond gently in his bed, before going to the bathroom to retrieve a wet cloth.</p><p>Alex whimpers at the loss of contact, but Hank hushes him as he returns, cleaning the boy of the mess they had made.</p><p>“You ok sweetheart?” He asked gently, playing with lose strands of blond hair. Alex moans gently.</p><p>“So good. Feels so good Bozo.” He snuggled up to the blue mutant. Hank chuckled slightly, pulling the smaller body completely on top of him.</p><p>“Your mine now baby. Got it?”</p><p>Alex looks up with hazed eyes and smiles, nodding in agreement, before placing his head on the other mutants wide chest, drifting off to sleep. His Bozo, his beast.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>